


An Equilibrium

by xtsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Competition, Gen, M/M, Multi, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtsukki/pseuds/xtsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ushijima changes his mind completely about Oikawa and his team. And Oikawa learns the hard way that Ushijima may not be the stern forbidding fiend he thought he'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> What if the match that held Oikawa back so much, was to happen once more giving him a chance to move on.

  _When the intensity is equal to the said ruler._

* * *

 

"As part of the cultural athletic festival taking place in the central city of the Miyagi Prefecture, Shiratorizawa Academy will have a friendly match against Aoba Josai. This will be a taster match for the upcoming Inter high tournament." The coach skimmed read the rest of the notice paper, noticing the glint of motivation blatantly visible, he chuckled. _They are more than ready this time._

"We can't afford to be defeated by the undefeated Shiratoizawa again, so you guys are ready right?"

"Yes!" The players jolted up, each one of them not being able to hold in their eagerness.

"A friendly match indeed." Oikawa stated with a slight humorous tone. ' _To think that we'd be going against them, already.'_ He glanced around seeing if his teammates felt the same way. Other than a few first years, most of them as expected couldn't wait.

Catching Iwaizumi smirking at him, Oikawa chuckled. 'G _reat minds think alike.'_ Iwaizumi was obviously eager for this match, just as he was if not more. They finally have another chance to verse the forbidding team, and this time they- no, Aoba Jousai will rule the court.

The cultural athletic festival always had mini friendly match that didn't really amount to anything. However, this year was very different seeing as they invited the two powerhouse for the friendly match.

"The match will be taking place a few weeks from now, but seeing as you guys are already so eager, let's start with the usual practice matches for now." Mizoguchi Coach interjected, his arms crossed over his chest in a serious manner.

* * *

"Pass!" A member of Shiratorizawa Academy volleyball team called out keenly.

"Over here!"

As of now the team were having their practice matches against one another. A type of practice regime that benefited the teams overall harmony. The coach didn't inform them of the match that was soon going to take place, seeing as he felt that it wasn't necessary to get them riled up for a match they would win easily.

Even for a supposed friendly match, Aoba Josai despite being a powerful team had nothing on Shiratorizawa's intensity. As the coach would've called it, his team were a force to reckon with.

Watching the players, the coach started to ponder if he might as well them. Seeing as they never had matches against highschool teams for quite a long time. Plus, this could be a chance to rile them up for the upcoming Interhigh tournaments.

"Ushijima, over here for a second."

Shrugging his shoulders when Ushijima looks back at him, Tendou spikes the ball past the other team members scoring yet another point.

"All right!"

It was normal for the coach to call out Ushijima in practice matches depending on the type of significance they had on the team. For Ushijima was their ace, the most talented and gifted out of them all.

Passing through under the net, Ushijima slowly makes his way to the side benches were the coach was keeping an eye on the players.

A good minute passes as the two watch over the team for awhile. As the sound of the players hollering pass, the trainers squeaking as they move about and the volleyballs hitting the floor all happen simultaneously.

"You'll be going against Aoba Josai for a friendly match as part of the athletic festival taking place within the next few week, be sure to adjust yourself for the schedule." and with that the coach got up from the bench, leaving Ushijima to process the information given.

* * *

"Don't you find that coach is acting weird recently?" Hanamaki perked up, as the other third year senior members walked out of the changing rooms.

"He's probably excited for the festival, they're giving the winners some vouchers." Iwaizumi shrugged pulling his side gym bag over his shoulder.

"I wonder if we're going to get a fair share of it, since we're participants after all." Hanamaki ponders aloud, "or maybe not." He quietens down when no one responded back and looks over his teammates.

 _Where they always this worked up when the coach announces a match against teams?_ Then again, Shiratorizawa wasn't just any other team. It was the team that defeated them, time and time again- relentlessly. Maybe that's why Oikawa was more reserved than usual.

Iwaizumi wasn't all surprised to see Oikawa so quietly-angry, if that was an emotion. Either way he was probably overthinking some strategies or making them as they were going back home. Oikawa always had the knack of over exerting himself when it came to matches Aoba Josai had to win.

"Oi." He slaps Oikawa's shoulder in hopes to wake him up from his deep thoughts.

"Ouch, Iwa-chan. What do you-?"

Iwaizumi headlocks Oikawa, who squints his eyes as he whines to Iwaizumi to let go.

"Ahh. Let got already!"

"Stop overthinking, we'll get through this together! Is what Iwaizumi's trying to say." Matsukawa states rolling his eyes. Really, the two of them were such a pair.

Oikawa breaks out a chuckle. _These guys were right._ He wasn't alone in this, even if Ushijima defeated him over and over again. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and the other members of Aoba Jousai were going to be with him.

"Yeah." He hid his smug smile beneath Iwaizumi's arm, who still had him in a headlock.

* * *

The following weeks, both powerhouse team were practicing relentlessly. Though Aoba Jousai were more focused on the friendly match that was to take place than the inter highs.

Shoratorizawa on the other hand, practiced thoroughly in order to keep their place as the strongest team for the inter high.

However, both teams knew that this friendly match that was going to take place within days was a taster of the inter high tournaments. A match they couldn't take easy no matter what rank they were in.

This was a beginning for what might determine the best of the best. However, this match was also going to decide that maybe both team captain just had to accept one another.

_A changing tide was coming at full force._

**Author's Note:**

> Return to updating this fic once the Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa anime starts up!


End file.
